


Шанс

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Hasegawa-centric, Light Angst, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: нет выхода, но есть вход





	Шанс

**Author's Note:**

> флаффно-тленный фестиваль, ключ "оборванная веревка"  
> на дайри от ника YDL17B

Город такой большой, работа найдется каждому, и каждому же воздастся за его честные труды. Так думает Хасегава, когда лишается своей должности. Мысли эти новы и свежи, и они так волнуют в первые дни, так приятна эта новая жизнь, в которой так сильно хотелось что-то изменить и вот он, предлог и повод. Мысли эти почти тотчас затмеваются недоумением и тоской: жена уходит от него, оставляет с этой новой жизнью один на один, и Хасегава не готов к этому, и оттого напивается тем же вечером. Утро, которое он хотел посвятить поискам новой работы, отравлено похмельем и головной болью, и занозой сидит в его мыслях пьяная улыбка Гинтоки, который не смог пройти мимо выпивающего Хасегавы. С Гинтоки хотелось подраться, а не выпивать, бросить ему что-то вроде «какого черта ты оставил меня один на один с этой новой жизнью, в которой мне нигде нет места?», но решимость медленно и неизбежно растворялась в алкоголе, и потом растаяла вовсе, и Хасегава даже не огорчился этой потере.

Работа находится для всех, кроме Хасегавы. С каждым днем все меньше хочется просыпаться — оптимизм понемногу тонет в серых, бесцельных днях, не принося никакой радости. Он так долго плыл по течению, но теперь волна событий больше не подхватит его и не вознесет к самому пику всего; больше нет ни одной причины, чтобы чувствовать себя важным. Больше нет даже тени повода чувствовать себя полезным.

Черные осы таких мыслей жалят Хасегаву сначала каждый день, потом каждый час, а еще спустя пару дней — ежесекундно, и некуда от них бежать, и невозможно от них нигде укрыться. Где спрячешься от себя самого, от своих мыслей, больше похожих на галлюцинации?.. Нет нигде такого места, все поиски бессмысленны, остается только жить с ними, принять их, но это представляется чем-то, лежащим далеко за пределами возможностей человека.

Нормальной работы все нет и нет; нет работы — нет и человека, и Хасегава все чаще чувствует, что и его-то нет. Попадается всякая мелочь, вроде постоять там-то, принести что-то, убрать здесь и вынести вот это.

Надежда вернуть статус, дом, жену потихоньку гаснет, и нет искры, от которой она могла бы раздуться в костер. Хасегава больше похож на пепелище, и не предвидится ничего, что переубедило бы его в этом видении самого себя.

Со временем тоска крепнет. Хасегава не из тех, кто легко отчаивается, но его понемногу подтачивают бессмысленные дни, новые аспекты социального дна уже больше не поражают своей новизной; Хасегава не то чтобы привык к ним, но реагировать на них ему все сложнее. Очень трудно удивляться всякий раз, когда тебя лишают очередной иллюзии о хоть сколь-либо стабильной работе.

Общество Гинтоки слегка расцвечивает эти унылые будни. Хасегава не очень понимает, почему Гинтоки зовет его то выпить, то пойти в зал пачинко — выбор попыток развлечься небольшой, но вряд ли приходится рассчитывать на что-то большее.

— Мне кажется, я уже не то что на дне, а на самом натуральном дне дна, — однажды говорит он: выпито уже столько, что пора бы уже перестать думать о чем угодно, но блаженное забытье все никак не наступает, и наступит ли еще в принципе — неизвестно.

— А мне кажется, что до такого дна тебе еще далеко, — смеется Гинтоки, и Хасегава не знает, чего в этой реплике больше: насмешки или ободрения, и есть ли в этих словах вообще хоть что-нибудь.

Азартные игры и выпивка не то чтобы приелись, но уже не доставляют никакой радости и остроты ощущений. В ответ на очередную шутку Гинтоки Хасегава вздыхает, снова и снова думая о своей бесполезности, и не реагирует, когда Гинтоки хлопает его по плечу, пытаясь привлечь внимание.

— Ну и черт с тобой, — машет рукой Гинтоки, сдаваясь. — Хочешь киснуть — дело твое.

Подвыпивший Гинтоки садится на свой байк, игнорируя вялые просьбы Хасегавы остаться, не делать глупостей. Но, может, как раз и нужно сделать какую-нибудь глупость, ведь одной больше или меньше, какая уже разница?

До Хасегавы доносится странный звук, и тут же Гинтоки, не успев разогнаться, вдруг валится на бок вместе с байком, как в замедленной съемке. Это не съемка, это жизнь, — непонятно зачем говорит себе Хасегава, но тяжело поднимается с крыльца и бредет к Гинтоки.

— Кажется, я тоже начинаю ощущать дно дна, — апатично говорит Гинтоки, не пытаясь встать, и отбрасывает бесполезный сейчас шлем в сторону. — Чертово стекло на дороге.

Колесо распорото, и резина ухмыляется разорванным ртом, когда Хасегава подходит ближе. Он помогает Гинтоки выбраться из-под байка, протягивает ему руку, и Гинтоки неожиданно сильно сжимает его ладонь в своей ладони, заставляет ниже наклониться к себе, и Хасегава видит, как блестят его глаза, и как еще сильнее закучерявились его волосы — дождь прошел всего несколько часов назад.

— Что ты чувствуешь, а? Не похоже на твои обычные дни? 

— Тоску я чувствую, — пожимает плечами Хасегава. — И правда непохоже.

Гинтоки закатывает глаза, всем своим видом показывая, насколько Хасегава безнадежен, но не уходит к себе домой. Он остается ночевать у Хасегавы, наутро сетует на то, что так лень идти пешком на работу, ведь от байка теперь нет никакого толка.

Может, это и есть проблеск? — вдруг думает Хасегава, закуривая четвертую сигарету.

— Давай помогу тебе заменить колесо, — предлагает он минутой позже, и Гинтоки смотрит на него внимательно и оценивающе, словно пытается понять, действительно ли Хасегава способен на такое. Может быть, это просто взгляд, и нет в нем никакого смысла так же, как нет его и в словах, но сейчас это совсем неважно.

Хасегава так рад наконец быть полезным. Так приятно делать что-то — от этих нехитрых действий так хорошо, так остро вдруг чувствуется жизнь, так замечательно, когда руки заняты делом, а в мыслях не застывает безнадежность. Замена колеса не занимает так уж много времени, но Гинтоки почему-то не спешит на свою работу, и зачем-то идет в магазин и приносит еды — наверное, в благодарность, но кто его разберет.

Вечером Гинтоки уходит, и тоска наваливается на Хасегаву, не дает сделать ни вдоха, будто мстит за те радостные чувства, что он испытал так недавно. Хасегава хватается рукой за грудь, и под пальцами полоумно бьется его сердце, и, быть может, вот это и есть конец, но кислород все-таки начинает поступать в легкие, и можно наконец сделать вдох, но от этого не легче. Зачем нужны эти вдохи и выдохи, и эти руки, и это сердце?

Хасегава больше не различает, скручивают ли его эти безрадостные дни в петлю, или же это его руки заняты изготовлением петли из последней почти чистой простыни. Уже все равно, чиста ли она на самом деле или только притворяется чистой, мир и его новые возможности — всего лишь иллюзия, всего лишь сон, и нужно только проснуться, и тогда все или будет как прежде, или будет абсолютно никак, и во втором случае Хасегаве не будет до этого никакого дела.

Неудачи нанизаны на нить дней, и в порыве глухого отчаяния Хасегава думает: что будет, если эта нить оборвется? Соскользнут ли с разорванной нити жизни эти проклятые неудачи?

С его уходом никто ничего не теряет, даже наверняка и заметят его тело не сразу. Жене мучительно тяжело с ним разговаривать, наниматели вряд ли вспомнят, что у них был такой работник. От бестолковых дней, о которые он бьется как рыба об лед, уже давно тошнит, и нет больше никаких сил пытаться хоть как-то устроить эту свою новую жизнь. Была ли вообще эта жизнь, или все это просто дурацкий сон? Что делать, если он проснется в реальности куда худшей? То, насколько все может быть хуже, даже не хочется представлять.

Эта ночь — последняя одинокая ночь в его жизни, и еще одной такой ночи Хасегава не вынесет. Это единственное, в чем он твердо уверен.

Дни — это веревка, обвившаяся вокруг шеи, дни не дают сделать ни единого вдоха, и ужас то накатывает, то подступает, когда Хасегава все-таки толкает табуретку ногой. Он не видит ее падения, не слышит ее стука, все его естество отторгает эту действительность, эти дни; какой человек может все это вынести, какой человек может справиться с этой безнадежностью? Никто, никогда, и уж точно не он.

Что-то трещит, и Хасегава думает, что это его шейные позвонки, но нет. Он падает не целую вечность, а доли секунды, и кислород снова раз за разом наполняет легкие, и нет спасения от этой жизни, от ее безудержной силы и бездумной энергии, и когда Хасегава наконец перестает кашлять и со стоном поднимает голову, то видит, что Гинтоки замер на пороге его квартиры. Дверь теперь распахнута настежь, и это она впустила весь этот воздух. Впустила Гинтоки.

— Ты даже очки ради такого дела снял, — тихо говорит Гинтоки, подходя ближе и замирая рядом, и не хочется думать, что там в его взгляде на этот раз — удивление, брезгливость или что-то еще, все это не имеет сейчас никакого значения.

— Ага, — хрипло отвечает Хасегава.

— Так, глядишь, и бороду свою сбреешь.

Хасегава впервые хочет рассмеяться и сказать, что вот это уже вряд ли, но тут он замечает, как дрожит сломанный замок, и говорит:

— Теперь придется его менять, а денег на это у меня нет.

— Крутой повод поискать новую работу, не правда ли?

Нет, неправда, но что с того? Что толку от этих жалких попыток изменить хоть что-то?

Хасегава долго смотрит на Гинтоки, и потом все-таки решает дать этой чертовой жизни еще один шанс.


End file.
